


珠玉（八）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（八）

八  
聂明玦和金光瑶的尸身暂且殡于聂家宗祠，虽然听来凶险，但封棺下土，本就要讲求天时地利，更何况是凶尸，下葬的时机更是要掐算精准，早一刻镇而不宁，晚数分则遗害百年。  
蓝曦臣出了关，没有向任何人打招呼，径自去见了蓝忘机与魏无羡。  
蓝忘机见了兄长，琉璃色的浅眸微微一闪，将上座让了出来，道：“兄长果然来了。”  
蓝曦臣难得有些被看穿的赧然，浅笑道：“我有一事，需要问问魏公子。”  
他将视线转向斜靠在凳上的魏无羡，那人的姿态很是随性洒脱，听到蓝曦臣开口点他，不由得稍微正了正身，道：“不知泽……咳、大哥找我何事？”  
蓝忘机道：“正是此前与你商议之事。”  
蓝曦臣还未来得及惊讶，魏无羡却先瞪大了眼，他看看蓝忘机，又回头看看蓝曦臣，这么来回反复看了好几遍，惊叹道：“大哥还不曾开口，你怎么就已知道了？”  
蓝忘机道：“一望便知。”  
魏无羡大为惊讶，他来回仔细打量了好一会这对长相仿佛双生的兄弟，对蓝忘机道：  
“你先不要开口，我先与大哥聊一聊，若是和你说的一般无二，就算我输。”  
蓝忘机轻描淡写地看了魏无羡一眼，垂目道：“好。”  
蓝曦臣心道：“为何魏公子一句话，竟能让忘机如此高兴？”  
但他很知趣地没有多问，问魏无羡道：“像温宁那样的凶尸，要如何唤醒其神志？”  
魏无羡道：“这要视那人的尸身状况而定。”  
蓝曦臣道：“尸身你亲眼见过。”  
魏无羡挑眉，道：“赤峰尊？”  
蓝曦臣点点头，他犹豫了一会，决定将实情和盘托出，于是补充道：“我与他，和你与忘机，相同。”  
这是他头一次向亲人坦白与聂明玦的情愫，说完之后双颊便有些发烧，再被两人的视线牢牢锁定，蓝曦臣便略有些不自在地整整袖子，又轻咳了一声，道：“恳请魏公子帮忙想想办法。”  
魏无羡整个人都愣住了，过了好半天才回道：“……方法是有，但成与不成只有五五之数。”  
蓝曦臣道：“烦请详加解释。”  
尽管魏无羡还颇有些回不过神，但仍旧蓝曦臣的对面坐下，他从袖中摸出一摞符箓，将之在桌上一一摊开，道：“聂明玦的尸身死去已久，好在拼合之后勉强算是完整，魂魄也拘在体内未散，因此或可一试。而难点在于他因发狂而死，尸身又被长时间分散在四处，怨气十足，凶戾非常，若想唤醒他的神志，必须至少让他找回一丝生前的意识。”  
蓝曦臣问：“怎样才算有生前的意识？”  
魏无羡道：“喜怒哀乐、执念、贪念、遗憾，七情六欲，只要唤醒其中任何一丝，都可以先借符箓镇压，再辅以药物、术法，慢慢温养魂魄与神智，但能否完全回复、需要多久，都是未知之数。”  
蓝曦臣道：“要如何做？”  
魏无羡道：“开棺后，金光瑶必然尸变，先封他五感，再以此符封住聂明玦的行动，由他生前最亲近之人来唤醒意识。我方才正与忘机商量，该怎么才能说服聂怀桑，却没想到大哥您……既然您与赤峰尊心意相通，那么这个人便非大哥莫属了。”  
魏无羡指点解释了每种符箓的功效与用途，鬼道之事他精通至极，越说越起劲，双目更是炯炯，仿佛闯聂家宗祠是什么了不起的大壮举。  
听了他的解释，蓝曦臣问道：“唤醒凶尸的意识后，是否需要你在场，或是有什么必须完成的工序？”  
魏无羡道：“都不需要，以特制的锁灵囊将他的意识、魂魄封存，温养到月之日，极阴之时，让蓝湛配合我抚琴施法，一次不行就多试几次，总能行。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，道：“既然如此，烦请魏公子将符箓、锁灵囊交与我，朔月之日前，我必将聂明玦带回。”  
魏无羡讶异道：“你自己去？”  
蓝曦臣道：“这是我一人执意所为，自然不能带累你们，就请魏公子静候佳音吧。”  
魏无羡见蓝曦臣已下定决心，只好妥协。  
蓝忘机道：“兄长，切莫勉强。”  
蓝曦臣点点头，推门而出，没走出多远房内便传出了重物倒下的声音，只听里头有人道：“含光君，什么都被你料中，这下我可又输给你了，诶等等……你推我做什么……”  
那声音和方才的语调十分不同，任谁听了都要羞得满脸通红，蓝曦臣连忙加快了脚步，匆匆而去。

 

清河  
聂氏宗祠坐落于聂宅一隅，灰砖青瓦，门首为木结构的五凤楼，歇山顶，俄角高翘，两旁游廊，镇狮，祠堂中进三间，青石板地，而停放棺柩的正是中央正厅。蓝曦臣一路避开守夜巡丁，借着夜色的遮掩，悄无声息地穿过游廊，进了正厅。  
厅里空空荡荡，想是将原有的摆设都挪开了，只在中间放了一座巨大的石椁，椁上石盖虚虚掩着，外头密密麻麻地贴了数百枚符箓，却并没有人看守。  
蓝曦臣抬步迈进正厅，一挥袖，身后的厅门便自动掩上，门外的栓子也原样落下。他上前查探一番，先将安放在石椁四周警示用的符箓小心揭下，又用朔月的剑鞘一挑，将正上方那枚主封箓一翻，符箓便飘然飞到了蓝曦臣的手中。  
这枚主封箓一起，室内便起了一小阵旋风，旋风绕着蓝曦臣和棺椁转了一圈，最后止于石椁的正上方，石椁内发出低低的闷响，巨大的石盖颤动，很快被掀起了一丝缝。  
蓝曦臣屏息凝神，一手持箫，一手持符，那巨大的石盖先是缓缓升起几分，停顿上几秒便骤然飞起，蓝曦臣用箫一指，朔月剑飞出，剑锋在石盖上一挑一划，那石盖竟乖乖缓落在一旁，没发出半点的声响。  
石椁之内，隐着石块撞击、碎裂之声，又兼夹杂几声金鸣之音，不多时，一高一矮，一黑一金，两具凶尸一边互相撕咬打斗，一边从石椁内跳了出来！  
蓝曦臣轻轻呼出一口气，接着立刻腾身而起，无声无息地落在一步之遥，那相斗的两具凶尸天灵上都贴着镇符，除了凭借凶戾和恨意互相厮杀之外，原本对周围一无所感，此时闻到了生人气息，同时停手，将头齐齐转了个方向，毫不犹豫地朝着那口生气冲了过来。  
蓝曦臣就势将金光瑶那具凶尸的手臂一扯，连着拍出五张符箓，封的是口、眼，耳、鼻与胸口。符纸一上身，金光瑶登时浑身一僵，站在那里便不再动了。于是蓝曦臣扯过金光瑶，绕开更为凶戾的聂明玦，轻轻地将尸身放回了石椁的底层。他走得极小心，却不想错身而过之时，聂明玦额上所贴的封箓被戾风吹起一角，没有瞳仁的眼睛骤然圆睁，纵身已到了蓝曦臣的身后。  
蓝曦臣刚刚安置好金光瑶的尸身，背后就有一股阴风骤起，要躲为时已晚，他只得反手拿裂冰一挡，勉强架住了抓来的右手，接着顺势将另一张符拍在聂明玦胸口，手指在剑尖一抹，接着涌出的指尖血，在那人胸口迅速画了几笔。  
闻到了近在咫尺的人血腥味，聂明玦更加凶性大发，他犬牙龅出，抬手就抓，口中几乎立即就要发出凶尸特有的尖啸了。  
蓝曦臣倒是不慌不忙，指尖血的笔画已成，最后再符纸中心圈圈点点，接着二指一夹，在聂明玦发声之前，第二张符已及时地塞进了那人口中，再将下颌向上一推，只听那人喉内咕噜一声，符纸已是吞咽下腹了。  
这张符一起效，聂明玦攻击的动作就有些缓滞，蓝曦臣趁机伸指，按照魏无羡所教方法，将镇在聂明玦额上的镇符最后一笔重新勾画，挽出了个扭曲的花纹，最后与首笔相连。在连上的瞬间，四周的灵气一颤，被新画的符箓抽吸一空，但不过瞬息，又重新归于寂静。而聂明玦总算停止了攻击，稍稍安分了些许，他立于石椁旁边，但却和石椁之内的金光瑶有些区别。他双眼圆睁，面部虽然阴郁僵硬，却较为平静，双手尽管还保持着攻击的姿势，指尖却微微下垂，甚至连尖锐的指甲也缩了回去。  
蓝曦臣收剑还鞘，心中轻轻一叹。  
夜闯聂氏宗祠，他身上携带了不少魏无羡亲手画出的符纸，分别有封印五感、镇压、安抚等功效。蓝曦臣擅长以音律之法压制凶尸，但这一回，既不能发出多余声响引来旁人，更不可任意破坏聂明玦的尸身，因此用符箓就成了最好的选择。  
蓝曦臣看着僵立的聂明玦，心中百味杂陈，贴上去的散魂镇符能封住凶尸行动两个时辰，在时限到达之前，他必须尽快想办法唤出聂明玦一丝神智，时间拖得越久，对魂魄的损害就越大，不成功，便成仁，这也是不能先将尸身带回，再慢慢一一试验的最重要原因。想封起凶尸的行动不难，最后将魂魄收归锁灵囊也不难，难就难在如何唤醒神智这一环。  
他先绕着聂明玦转了一圈，小声呼唤他的名字，又试着拿出一些聂明玦生前熟悉之物逗引，凶尸均毫无反应。  
蓝曦臣犹豫再三，一咬牙，钻进聂明玦高举的双手之间，双手还过那人的腰身，在背后交握，将人抱住，又埋首与那人胸前。  
凶尸那双没有瞳仁的眼睛似乎闪了一闪。  
蓝曦臣心中微喜，于是慢慢靠近聂明玦的脸，拿出事先准备好的布巾，蘸些符水，小心翼翼擦去那人脸上的污浊，避开尖锐的犬齿，在唇角附近落下了轻如羽毛的一吻。  
这次凶尸的眼睛没有半分变化，但二人身体紧紧贴合，蓝曦臣明显感到那人身下某处在缓缓地改变形状，并且很快顶上了他的下腹，这直白的反应令他双颊发烫，羞窘万分。  
多年不见，此人竟和初回时一般无二，尽管神志浑浑噩噩，却只因他而生出爱欲，那时自己懵然不解风情，半推半就，这次却要主动将情事推进，可既然他已打定主意唤醒聂明玦，区区羞耻心又算得上什么呢。  
蓝曦臣再不犹豫，伸手主动抚上那物，凶尸僵立不动的身体竟然明显一颤，那物也霎时精神抖擞的完全立了起来。蓝曦臣干脆俯身半跪，将那伟物从布料的束缚中放出，再用濡湿的布巾将那物和附近的肌理细细擦拭干净。在他擦拭的过程中，指尖难免触碰皮肉，那巨物竟和梦境中一般无二，坚硬而冰冷。  
蓝曦臣心绪翻腾，眼眶发涩，动作却既温柔又迅速，他将手指曲起，贴服在柱身之上，扶着乌黑的柱茎上下套动，再用另一手在柱身之下的囊袋摩挲盘桓。凶尸毕竟与活人大为不同，蓝曦臣并不能确定怎样才会更加有效，但好在他认真仔细，细细观察着凶尸的所有反应。  
他摸索了半天，发现只有初次触碰阳根时凶尸才有所反应，他想了想，心一横，干脆将那物含进口中，舌尖先是在蕈头轻轻碾压一番，又将龟头与柱身间的冠状沟壑反复描摹。待稍微适应后，便缓缓将大如鸽卵的龟头全部含入了口，那物委实太大，撑得他眼角泛红，可这还远远不够，他喘了两息，又继续将柱身往里深埋。  
然而那物贲立时形状太过巨大，就算吞至咽喉处，柱身也不过堪堪吞进一半。蓝曦臣先将那物吐出几分， 再勉力咽回喉口，咽喉深处不自觉的收缩吞咽，喉咙间的软肉也变不断蹭上了龙首顶端的敏感之处。  
蓝曦臣吞得颇为吃力，却坚持反复吞吐，却不想原本立着不动的聂明玦猛然伸出手，一把按住了蓝曦臣的后颈。  
凶尸本就力大无比，按住之后便向胯部一合，蓝曦臣原本缓缓将那龙首向里吞，这么一下，贲张的龙首骤然冲撞进了喉咙的最深处。喉管内的管壁柔软火热，异物进入后生理性地抽搐不已，那凶尸似乎一下子尝到了趣处，便又猛然将龙首向外拉扯，待龟头彻底脱出口腔，就立刻折返冲回。  
蓝曦臣呜咽几声，却在巨物冲撞下咽回了腹中，他眼角不自觉沁出几点泪水，却拼命迎合那凶尸的动作，他将口张开至最大，好让那凶尸的巨物更为方便地在喉内进出，他感到喉咙深处被冰冷的硬物大力戳刺，那喉管腔内的软壁向来只用于吞咽，从不曾遭受如此粗暴的对待，于是很快就升起了热辣的痛意。  
蓝曦臣口中酸胀，喉咙更是火烧般地疼痛，他本应难受万分，但凶尸对他的回应仿佛一点火星，点燃了他的内心，星星点点的火焰逐渐蔓延到了全身，在他体内沉寂了十数年的那股热流终于被唤醒，流淌翻腾，每个角落都开始喧嚣。  
他不仅对凶尸的肆虐毫无反抗之意，反而对这痛苦甘之如饴，他用手轻柔地包裹着那巨物下方囊袋按压，另一手则扯开了自己的衣领，手指自上而下一路滑到胸前乳尖，指尖轻轻揉捏两下，那一粒乳豆随即立起，当指腹在上面磨蹭，辅以夹拉挑拨，热意便很快翻涌而起，盖过了口舌间的苦楚。  
凶尸在温热的口腔中肆虐了一阵，似乎激起了更大的凶性，他将蓝曦臣整齐的发髻扯得凌乱不堪，似乎又觉得不顺手，干脆双手齐上，各扶一边，拉扯着蓝曦臣的头颅往胯下猛送。  
蓝曦臣被那巨物顶得几乎窒息，但凶尸的动作却无止无休，它不能像正常活人一般思考，只会遵循本能行事，若继续下去，一旦蓝曦臣被折腾得失去意识，符箓再失效，那么就意味着聂明玦永远也醒不来了。  
蓝曦臣一边趁那巨物抽插的间隙拼命喘息，保持清醒，一边从乾坤袋里摸出一盒疗伤用的药膏来。他尽量配合着凶尸的动作，却将手指沾满药膏，伸进了自己的后穴之中。他口中噙着凶尸的巨根，又用手指戳入后穴自行扩张，这行为太过羞耻，尽管蓝曦臣被自己的作为羞愧得全身发烫，但手指却仍旧坚定地一探到底。  
穴内干涩紧致，尽管手指上沾满了疗伤药膏，但这药膏毕竟不做润滑之用，手指在内里更是难以动作，蓝曦臣试了一回，倒先把自己疼得浑身直冒冷汗，只得先暂且将手指退出，又挖出一整块膏体，以指尖顶着，送入穴内，药膏将甬壁略略撑开，一点点地向深处挪，待膏体被体温软化成了汁，便很快渗进了甬壁。  
疗伤之物，通常有些清凉镇痛的成分，药膏既已融化渗进甬壁，那凉感起先只是一丝，随后渐渐蔓延至各处，后穴被激得颤抖不已，但是很快镇痛的成分又起了功效，凉意也就被转化成了酥麻和热痒。趁着药液的润滑，蓝曦臣用食指和中指在后穴里翻搅，又将两指张开后转动，不出几下便找到了销魂那点，修剪圆润的指甲不过轻轻刮过那处，便引发了他整个身体的震颤。  
那震颤激得蓝曦臣忍不住抿唇吸气，却将那巨物裹得更紧，当牙齿不慎刮擦过柱身，凶尸不怒反倒动作一滞，乌黑的龙首上更是青筋暴涨，仿若又比方才壮大了几分。  
他忙将口张开，凶尸却发出一声短促暗哑的嘶鸣，听起来颇为不满，甚至用手拍打起了他的脸颊，尽管凶尸用的力道已经不算大，但俊美白皙的面上仍旧很快现出了鲜红的掌印，蓝曦臣立刻反应过来，忙用牙齿在那柱身上轻轻一咬，再一嘬，那凶尸似乎这才满意地停手，接着重新动将起来。   
蓝曦臣双膝半跪在聂明玦高大凶猛的尸身前，口中含着凶尸粗长的阳根，上衣半褪，飘逸的外袍铺了一地，他一手托着阳根后方的囊袋，而另一手则隐在外袍之下，探入后穴反复抽送，随着手肘的动作，外袍起伏不定，这情状实在是既诡异又淫靡，既恐怖又透着另类的美感。  
过了半刻，蓝曦臣自认那处的扩张已然足够，便趁凶尸将龙首后撤之时，运起掌风，在它下腹轻拍一记，借着斥力身形疾退半步，直到背靠上了石椁。  
那凶尸一顿，紧随其后追击而至，抬手抓向蓝曦臣肩膀，尽管镇符已经压制了凶尸的攻击力，但被这一下拍中也绝不会好受，蓝曦臣连忙一旋身，躲开凶尸，手却再次握上了凶尸的阳根，并且快速撸动几下以示安抚。  
凶尸经此安抚，总算停下了攻击，但它的神色仍旧颇为不耐，蓝曦臣便将外袍掀起，露出结实的臀肉和长腿，他扶着身后石椁之力轻轻一跃，坐在棺椁上头，冲着那人张开了双腿。而凶尸似有所悟，收起利爪，用手在那腿根处就是一捏。  
蓝曦臣疼得闷哼了一声，却咬着牙去扶巨大的龙首，他一边勾着那物往穴口捣，一边迎着龙首将腰肢前送。  
那龙首很快找准了入口，甫一侵入，便将穴口撑得完全张开，蓝曦臣勉强将它压进去半寸，凶尸却像忽然悟出了关窍，一把捏住两片臀，左右扯着一分，不管不顾那里头甬壁的阻力，骤然狠命冲将进去，一气插至最深。  
这一下猛顶痛得蓝曦臣脸色发白，前面分身更是缩成了一小团，但他在心中反复默念着“聂明玦”三字，又深深呼吸，勉强放松，好让后穴不去抗拒龙首的入侵。  
却说凶尸一发力，将蓝曦臣压在了石椁上，挺腰冲将起来，那冲刺又快又猛，凶躁的龙首毫无任何技巧地在穴内横冲直撞。尽管那冷冰冰的阳根并没有刻意撩拨蓝曦臣体内的敏感之处，但内在的甬壁本就紧致，随着抽插之势，便不由自主地揣摩吞咽，而之前化入甬壁的疗伤药膏也渐渐发挥了功效，不仅抑止了疼痛，更是让里头变得滑润黏腻，那物不过戳弄了数十下，热流已是汹涌澎湃，涌遍了蓝曦臣的全身，他浑身发烫，腰肢发软，只能紧咬牙关，拼命克制，勉强守住几分冷静。  
正在这时，远处遥遥传来了轻轻的脚步声，那声音渐行渐近，期间又夹杂着压低声音的对谈。  
蓝曦臣听到人生，登时吓得一惊，方才凶尸发出了几声嘶吼，想必是传出了屋外，引起了巡查的注意，恐怕要不了多久，就会有人前来探查这石椁了！  
他这一惊，后穴便不由得一紧，凶尸那物受力，顺势暴起，快速撞击了数下，蓝曦臣忍不住闷哼出声，差点压抑不住呻吟。但时间紧迫，他无暇多加思索，连忙将裂冰和朔月一收，双手环上那人的宽肩，双腿也同时往腰上一缠，一个翻身，一人一尸同时翻进了石椁之中。在落下棺椁的瞬间，蓝曦臣的袖中飞出方才收取的镇馆符纸，那符纸翻飞，归于原位，石椁上的石盖也同时飞起，挪回了原处。  
石椁仅为两具凶尸打造，仅够容下二人，这下多出来一个蓝曦臣，便显得有些拥挤了，但比这更为糟糕的是，他落在下，聂明玦在上，可棺底还躺着最早放下来的金光瑶，石盖一合，他竟被两具凶尸恰恰夹在了正中间！

那石盖刚刚压好，就传来了开门的声音。有二人的脚步声从外而入，一人问道：“……可有异常？”  
另一个年轻些的嗓音答道：“还需查探一番才可确定。”  
这声音竟是聂怀桑！  
那二人在屋内查探了一番，藏在棺椁内的蓝曦臣便不由得屏息凝神，细听动静，但石盖上主镇符已揭，即便放回原位，功效也要弱上几分，于是压在蓝曦臣身上的聂明玦只稍稍安静了一阵，很快又想往上抬顶石盖。  
蓝曦臣心中着急，聂怀桑那二人近在咫尺，若是此时聂明玦闹将起来，这二人必然开盖查验。他在顾不得其他，连忙将身体支起半分，左右轻轻摆了摆腰，他本就与凶尸紧密相连，这一摆动，甬壁便随之裹着凶物嘬咋吮含，那凶尸被这么细心地伺候，总算安静了下来，却又有些留恋地在蓝曦臣脖梗处嗅来嗅去，再贴着他耳边发出两声极低、极快的嘶嘶声，仿佛是在催促似的。  
蓝曦臣见这方法有效，便收腹摆腰，借肌肉收缩之力去主动含吮那巨物，他一边要注意听外头的动静，一边又要顾着吞吐那要命的玩意，这一分神，就下意识由着自己的节奏吃紧吐出，那交合之处本就是热意的源头，这么温吞吞地磨蹭，肉壁上头的每一寸都被巨物细腻剐磨，那简直是酥到骨头里的销魂。蓝曦臣紧咬下唇，浑身涌出了细密的热汗，那翻江倒海般的热流已经把他逼到了绝境，只差毫厘便能将他淹没。  
只听外头的聂怀桑道：“莫不是听错了？大哥他们在这里已经镇了月余，从来都无事。”  
另一人道：“还是仔细些好，再过几日就可以封棺下葬了，千万不要在最后一刻出什么岔错。”  
聂怀桑应了一声，二人将正厅细细查验一番后，却站着没走，在石椁旁说话。  
蓝曦臣后穴咬着龙首蠕动含吮，又要左右轻轻摆腰，好让龙首在体内有些晃动和趣味，可他的所有动作都不能发出任何的声响，而聂明玦亲生弟弟聂怀桑近在咫尺，与这不堪的交媾仅隔着一层石壁，这简直羞耻至极，不顾廉耻，然而，蓝曦臣却必须这么做，一刻也不能停。  
这翻折腾，他混身发烫，双颊更是红的快滴出血来，但身体却坦诚无比，在灭顶的快意中濒临疯癫，唯有仅存的理智还能勉强保持一线清醒。  
聂怀桑与那人说了几句闲话，似乎看到了什么，有点迟疑地问道：“……咦，这棺椁之间何时夹着一块白布片？”  
蓝曦臣一听，吓得一震，刹时吓出来一背的冷汗，他浑身的肌肉绷紧，做好了迎战与携尸离去的最坏打算，他浑身绷得仿佛一张弓弦，就在这间不容发之时，聂怀桑却一叹，接着是细碎的脚步声，只听他道：  
“哎呀呀，我定是忙昏了头，才看花了眼，竟把石头花纹看成了白布，哎……时辰晚了，还是早点歇息罢！”  
他似乎拍了拍另一个人，于是二人抬步出门，将厅门锁好，这才渐渐走远了。   
石椁内的蓝曦臣这才总算松了一口气，他一时紧张，僵在那处半响不动，但后穴随着肌肉的收缩，将巨物夹得死紧，那凶尸被那重重峦峦肉壁缠裹着，似乎感觉尚可，才肯暂且安静蛰伏，但它等了好半天，也不见蓝曦臣再有什么动作，便按耐不住，猛然从上方挺身，那怒立的性器先是一撤，再猛力俯冲，一刺便戳进最深，只听清晰地“噗呲”一声，蓝曦臣没来得及有所反应，甬道却早一步欢欣鼓舞地开始了回应，那肉壁发着抖绞着肉棒打颤，甚至贪婪地吸蕈头往销魂之处引，凶尸得了趣，立刻不管不顾埋头苦顶，那抽送又快又猛，毫无容赦地碾压过了致命点。  
蓝曦臣还在凝神细听外头的动静，这番猛攻杀得他猝不及防，他眼前数道白光乱闪，窒息般的浪潮引发了长久的痉挛，他在巅峦之上颠簸沛离，双手更是无法自已地在石椁里抓挠，他不知扯到何物，一把将之扯下，却终于捞到了石壁上的花纹，他五指在纹路上捏到泛白，却仍旧晃神了足有半刻之久，才长长呼出了一口气，从云端缓缓醒过神来。


End file.
